


On Top of the Nation

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the results of the election are announced, it's time to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the Nation

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching the end of Election Night I got really emo and wrote this. I'm in the first half of season 4 now :)

“President Bartlet has won the election and a second term.”

Donna’s heart must have stopped. They did it; they had won a second election. The entire ballroom erupted in cheers and she ran to find Josh. She found him on the other side of the crowded room with Toby and CJ.

She tackled Josh after bear hugging Toby and CJ. “Josh, Josh! We won!” She saw that he was tearing up before he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Damn right we did. The Bartlet administration is here to stay.”

“I’m so proud of us,” she whispered. “Who ever thought we’d get this far?”

He smiled. “I can relate entirely.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s get this party started; we deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
